


Eau de Diable

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun and Fluff, Set in the future, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Is Lucifer here too?”Ella demanded sticking out Chloe to see if Lucifer was behind her.“I saw him parking but he was at the phone.”“Oh, I thought you came with the same car,” Ella explained. “You have his perfume on you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you just shut up for five minutes?" || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158518734483/deckerstar-37-can-you-just-shut-up-for-five)

Chloe Decker loved to work with everyone at the precinct, but those two weeks without Ella Lopez have been a bit boring. That's why she was so happy to see her colleague and friend on the crime scene.  
“Ella!” Chloe exclaimed. “How are you? Welcome back!”  
Ella rose up and went to hug Chloe who opened her eyes widely for the surprise.  
“Finally good! I hate being forced to stay in bed and not being able to do a thing because my temperature is too high.”  
Chloe nodded in agreement.  
“Did I miss something? News? I haven't seen Maze in a while. How is she?”  
“Maze is, Maze. Nothing changed in two weeks.” Chloe told her.  
“Is Lucifer here too?”  
Ella demanded sticking out Chloe to see if Lucifer was behind her.  
“I saw him parking but he was at the phone.”  
Ella nodded and came back to her bag to grab something.  
“So you didn't come together?”  
Chloe shook her head. “Why we should have?”  
“Oh, I thought you came with the same car,” Ella explained. “You have his perfume on you.”  
Chloe moved the collar of her jacket close to her nose to smell it.  
“I don't perceive it.”  
Ella came back to her and got closer to sniff her.  
“I can smell also whiskey when you talk.”  
“Perhaps you are still cooled...”  
Ella mumbled then she started to tell Chloe something about their victim.  
“Clues? Suspects? Family?” She asked.  
Ella nodded. “We have the calibre and maybe something more but I have to take the bullet to the lab to analyse it. It seems different from the other two. As you can see...”  
“Oh no, don't tell me it's a boring one!” Lucifer said interrupting her. He slid next to Chloe and inclined slightly his head to the left to look at the body.  
“Miss Lopez, welcome back.” He said then to Ella. She rose up and as she did with Chloe, she hugged him.  
“Thank you!”  
Lucifer stiffened as always.  
He looked down at the woman and opened his mouth to say something, but Ella distanced and looked at him.  
“You smell like whiskey too.”  
“So, the family,” Chloe intervened, under the perplexed gaze of Lucifer.  
“On its way to the precinct.” Ella said curling near the victim.    
Chloe thanked her. “We should go. The family will arrive soon.” She said then to her partner. “Let us know if you find something else.” She added directed to Ella.  
The forensics analyst nodded. “Of course.”  
Chloe started to walk toward her car, followed by Lucifer.  
“She's too smart.” Chloe exclaimed. “Have you seen the way she looked at us?”  
“What's wrong with the way she looked at us?” He demanded not to understand what was going on.  
“It seems like she knew something.” Chloe explained. “I want to keep this quiet. You know that.”  
“Are you saying no more fun before work?” Lucifer asked.  
“I'm saying no more alcohol or cologne before kissing me.” She said. “I can taste your perfume on my lips.”  
“If you want you can taste some...”  
Chloe grabbed his lips with her fingers to make him stop.  
“Can you just shut up for five minutes?”


End file.
